


【居北】假戏真做（pwp,伪师生）

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: DDW说我写完她就画(*｀へ´*)
Relationships: 居北, 朱一龙/白宇, 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【居北】假戏真做（pwp,伪师生）

直播总算结束了。  
城市的另一头有人等着，白宇难免更匆忙一些，上直播的衣服也没换掉，便匆匆地往酒店赶。

等阖上房门，看见酒柜后的镜子，白宇才察觉，原来他今天的服饰和平日的打扮那样不同。  
他许久没戴过这样斯文的眼镜，也许久没好好穿过这样修身的风衣。他对着镜子端详了一阵，似乎在自己眼里找到一点邪魅的感觉了。

这时朱一龙从里卧走出来了。  
看样子，他也是刚到。T恤、运动裤也没脱，那双白色的跑鞋也没换，手里还拎着喝了一半的能量饮料，这一身再配上他最近新剃的发型，令他整个人看起来都青葱了不少。  
朱一龙见他在照镜子，说：“你今天看着像个老师。”  
白宇回了一句：“你今天看着像个学生。”  
“……”  
昏暗的灯光下，两人对视了一眼。  
虽然只是一眼，但白宇很清楚，朱一龙也和他产生了一样的念头。

白宇咬了咬下唇，先开口道：“宿舍关门的时间已经到了，同学，你还留在老师这儿，今晚就回不去了。”  
朱一龙没有说话，他躲避开了白宇的视线。  
白宇微笑着走到了他的跟前：“同学，你怎么了？”  
朱一龙微微地低下了头，但没有后退。白宇和他的距离越来越小，他也将手中的饮料瓶越攥越紧。  
他抬起头，望着白宇，用喑哑的声音说道：“老师，我今晚不想回去。”  
“好。”  
话声刚落，白宇的双唇已经贴到了朱一龙的嘴角。

朱一龙发现，白宇真的像老师一样，一步一步地引导着他。  
与他们惯常的亲热不同，白宇主动地撬开了他的双唇，勾住他的舌尖，引导着他探入自己的口腔。在他们嘴巴忙着互相纠缠的时候，白宇还将他的手拽到了自己的胸口，要他解开风衣上的一个个纽扣。  
在替他卸下累赘的衣物后，朱一龙发现自己居然真的成了愣头青。他望着白宇白皙又光洁的肉体急促地喘着气，额角青筋都冒起俯在他身上，却一时不知该从何做起。  
白宇将眼镜拉下了一些，直视着他：“老师望着你，你就紧张了吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“那老师不看你。”  
白宇轻笑一声，调整了姿势，跪在床上。  
看着那朝自己翘起的臀部，朱一龙下意识地便靠近了一些，双手搭到了白宇的腰上。  
“你要先这样……”白宇牵着他的手，放到了自己的两腿之间。  
在他尝试去搓揉白宇那个部位时，白宇还特意往他的掌心上蹭了蹭。那饱满又肿胀的触觉叫他瞬间睁大了眼。

朱一龙也进入了学生的角色。  
他几乎是靠听着白宇低沉又温柔的一声声回应完成扩张工作的。在扶准自己准备进入的时候，他贴着那湿润的穴口蹭了好一阵，竟只摁进去了顶端的部分，乖巧地等白宇慢慢后退，主动和他嵌合到一起。  
被紧紧包裹住的感觉令朱一龙倒吸了一口气。  
“老师，可以吗？”  
“嗯，开始吧。”

起初，朱一龙的动作还有些收敛，只是握住白宇的腰肢浅浅地向前摆动。但随着白宇叫唤的音调不断升高，后腰越来越积极地往下压，对快感的渴望便逐渐占据了他的大脑。  
他掐着白宇的腿根加大了抽插的幅度。但还是不够，他和老师还能再舒服一些……咬咬牙，他索性起身跨到了白宇身上，狠狠地冲那还未收拢的穴口里面钻，白宇翘起的下身被他一下子摁趴到了酒店的床单上。  
“老师，是这样吗？是这里、没有错吧……”  
“小朱、太、太深——啊！啊啊！！”  
腺体被碾压的面积一瞬间放大，白宇大脑便空白了，原先想好的台词都记不清了，只能顺着朱一龙的动作嗯嗯啊啊。  
朱一龙是真的入戏了，他不仅想讨好身下的老师，还虔诚地想和老师有着更多的交流。他迫切地将白宇转过身，重新挺进那敞开的腿间，紧紧地盯着白宇的脸，还追着老师泛着水润光泽的嘴唇不停地亲吻……

白宇镜片上已经全是雾气。  
在晃动中，他颤巍巍地摘下了那副金丝眼镜。他眯着眼适应了一阵，总算看清了俯在自己身上的人。身材和五官还是那样的熟悉，但表情与气质又是那样的新鲜。这还真是跟演员在一起才能有的刺激。  
这么一想，白宇翘起了嘴角：“哇，我好像真的在操另一个人啊……”  
不料，这句话说得太过含糊不清，身上那人只听进去了一半。  
“什么操另一个人？”   
朱一龙顿了顿，眼神立即就变得凌厉了起来，方才那个懵懂的学生瞬间不见了。  
“这位同学，你——哈——”  
朱一龙没有给他辩驳的机会，托起他的大腿往下一压，便是止不住的打钻。白宇本来就已经濒临处于爆发的临界点，最敏感的地方被人这样狠又准地撞击着，怎么忍也忍不住了，白浊的体液全溅到了朱一龙的小腹上……

“我说：‘好像在操另一个人’。”朱一龙退出来后，白宇一字一顿地讲。  
朱一龙一愣，顿时不好意思起来。那略带慌张的模样，倒蛮符合他刚刚扮演的角色。  
白宇咬了咬下唇，望着他轻笑：“上课不听讲，现在也不听讲。”  
  
“那……老师……”

  
“我明天是不是还得留堂？”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> DDW说我写完她就画(*｀へ´*)


End file.
